How-to Guide
In this article you will find an easy guide to contribute our Wikia and help us grow. I would like you to read carefully this instructions as it will make it easier for everybody to use this Website. Rules # Don't publish any inappropriate content or material # Respect the publishing format in all your contributions # Comment respectfully any other contribution Publishing format The publishing format is made for the Wikia to be easy-going and well-organized. There are four big groups of content. BrantSteele-related pages This is the objective information about BrantSteele features, such as explanations about the different simulators and how they work. This articles can be modified by anyone but always respecting the truth and not adding any wrong information. It is important to add the words Simulator, Prediction Game or Community Simulation after the article's name to not be confused with the real competition. Article's name example: Survivor Simulator, Survivor 34 Prediction Game... User pages If you are a user on BrantSteele you can create your own page where you can post the links to your simulations. User-pages name writing code: User: User name For example:' '''BS User: Potterims You also would need to add a User Infobox in your website. To know more about the Infoboxes click here. If you want to a see an example of a User Page click [[BS User: Potterims|'here']]. '''Contest pages' If you have an own competition with different seasons you can create a general Contest Page, where you can tell about the overall show and showing some relevant information about the whole contest. Contest-pages names writing code: name: Competition name For example: Potterims: Big Sister You also can add a pre-made Infobox called Contest or design your own. If you want to see an example of a Contest Page click [[Potterims: Big Sister|'here']]. Simulation pages If you want to just share one simulation (or enlarge the information about each season of your contest) you must create a Simulation page. There you can share whatever you think it's relevant about the simulator and provide (if you have it) a link to the simulation. Simulation-pages name writing code: name: Simulation name For example: Potterims: Big Sister 1 You also can add a pre-made Infobox called Simulation or design your own. If you want to see an example of a Simulation page click here. Infoboxes Infoboxes are like fact sheets or sidebars in magazine articles; designed to present a summary of the topic of the page. They present important points in an organized and quickly readable format. Infoboxes are generally made using templates, to create consistency across a community. How to insert an Infobox To insert a pre-made Infobox you just have to click on Insert on the editor's built-in tools and then click on Infobox. You will find a long list of pre-made infoboxes some made by The Simulated Universe staff and others which are made by Wikia, you just have to click on the one you want to insert and modify it with your information. How to create a new Infobox If you feel that the existing Infoboxes doesn't have all the information you need you can create your own. You just have to click on Insert on the editor's built-in tolls and then click on Infobox. Under all the pre-made Infoboxes list you will find + Add new template. You just have to click in there and make your own Infobox. Make sure that you give it a very specifical name once you create it. IMPORTANT: Don't modify a pre-made Infobox, as that would change everyone's who is using it at the moment. Pre-made Infoboxes The Simulated Universe has a list of Pre-made Infoboxes which must be enough for most of the pages, here I present you those. BrantSteele Infobox User Infobox Made for User Pages. There you can find the general information about a user like: * Avatar picture * User name * Account name * Role (user, volunteer or staff) * Registration date * Favorite simulator * Creations (best contests or simulations) Contest Infobox Made for Contest Pages. In this infoboxes you can find the general information about a contest with several seasons like: * Logo * Name * Creator (User name and account name) * Simulator * Seasons * Contestants (overall) * Winners Simulator Infobox Contestant Infobox